ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Everything Wrong With The More Things Change
This is the first episode of OmniSins. And yes, it's about The More Things Change, the first episode of Omniverse, which is the fourth installment of the Ben 10 franchise and has been controversial to both fans and normal humans alike. So let's just skip this and go to: EVERYTHING WRONG WITH THE MORE THINGS CHANGE IN INDEFINATE WORDS OR LESS SPOILERS (Duh) ' ' 1: *Shows 11 year old Four Arms fighting Malware* Oh cool, a four armed dude fighting a Galvanic Mechamorph. Destroy All Aliens, anyone? 2: *Four Arms hits Malware with a tree* Omnitrix on the left shoulder goes to the right one. 3: *Four Arms times out back to Ben* Omnitrix is green, despite having timed out. 4: Also, no-pupils Ben. 5: *Theme song plays* 6: Created by Man of Action. 7: Art Director: Derrick J Wyatt 8: Villain-is-bragging-but-obviously-going-to-be-defeated-right-after cliche. 9: *Omnitrix glows green* What?! I thought the Omnitrix had to recharge for at least five minutes. And this time, it took...not even half a minute? 10: *Ben transforms into Feedback* Oh yeah, Feedback! Wait, who? 11: Fire from the start of the episode is now missing. 12: *Moves to five years later* Hold on, where's Ben's jacket? I mean, he wore it in EVERY FREAKING EPISODE OF ALIEN FORCE AND ULTIMATE ALIEN! So yeah, that's definitely a sin. 13: *Zombozo breaks through the window of a building* Zombozo receives no damage from the glass. 14: Gwen: Really Zombozo? What kind of psycho steals from a brain bank? Narrator: Oh Gweny, I wonder what a zombie-looking psycho clown would do with a brain... Plus, why would Bellwood need a brain bank? 15: *Ben transforms into Lodestar* Lodestar: Not what I was going for, but I can work with this! Narrator: Theorically superior Omnitrix still makes stupid mistransformations. 16: *Zombozo kicks Kevin, while in metal form* So, an overweight clown can kick metal and not feel pain? Goodbye, logic. 17: *Kevin and Ben try to hug, but eventually shake hands* Ah, bromance.... 18: *Ben drives by Mr. Smoothy* Normally this wouldn't be a sin. But it's the last time you'll ever see that sweet ride... 19: Toilet-being-the-entrance-to-secret-base cliche. 20: *Max appears* Everyone, calm down, and look for Grandpa Max's eyes! There have to be somewhere! 21: *Khyber appears* Awesome villain has his pet do all the job for him. 22: *Ben scrolls through the Omnitrix's touch screen and selects the Spidermonkey icon* You can clearly see Ben selecting Spidermonkey and not Humungousaur. 23: *Ben transforms into Spidermonkey* Looks like someone got hairstyle advice from Wolverine... 24: *Khyber whistles for Crabdozer to stop* WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! You had him! You could finish him right there and be your greatest trophy! Stupid writers... 25: Khyber: The stories are true...Ben Tennyson is ''a worthy prey. Narrator: Yeah, I guess he is really worthy when your pet defeated him in less than a minute. 26: *Pakmar appears* Yay! Omi from Xiaolin Showdown! Oh wait... 27: *Mr. Baumann is arranging Tiffin cans* Wait, we are supposed to believe that this is the same Mr. Baumann from The Purge? This...this is just wrong... 28: Table with sandwiches vanishes between scene shots. 29: Mr. Baumann: Every time you are in my shop, you ruin it! Narrator: Say what? ._. 30: *Ben transforms into Cannonbolt* Great alien choice, Ben. Transforming into a member of an alien race thought to have become extinct... 31: Cannonbolt's back shell disappears between shots. 32: *Liam tries to resist eating bird seed* Well, that was awkward... 33: *Rook reflects Bubble Helmet's blast with a spoon* Sidekick is more awesome than the protagonist. 34: Oh Liam, you fell for the old bird seed trap... 35: *Rook jumps and runs towards Bubble Helmet* Friend-appears-and-saves-the-day cliche. Baumann, respect. 36: Rook: I'm your new partner. Narrator, in Darth Vader voice: NUUUUUU! 37: *Rook and Ben chat* Um, guys aren't you forgetting something? Like...A FREAKING BOMB THAT WILL BLOW THE WHOLE STORE UP?! 38: *Ben transforms into Bloxx* Wow! A LEGO alien! Wait, why is this a sin? *Bloxx breaks his arms trying to penetrate the forecefield* Bloxx: I did not see that coming! Narrator: Oh, yeah, that's why. 39: Hold on a sec...after all the chat Ben and Rook had, the trio trying to escape and Bloxx containing them in a cage, the timer has moved only 3 FREAKING BARS?! 40: Ben: And call me Ben, dude. Rook: Okay, Ben Dude. 41: *Theme song plays once again* 42: Ben: There's a whole city of aliens down here! Narrator: You don't say. 43: *Rook approaches NRG* Rook: What happened? NRG: Um...new Omnitrix...still learning the controls. Narrator: Or you are just too lazy to look at the Omnitrix before transforming. 44: NRG's Omnitrix symbol colors are inversed. 45: *Small six armed alien falls to the ground and makes a doll squeezing sound* Narrator: Hey, that rhymed! 46: *Khyber notices NRG's spit* Character-leaves-behind-trait-that-villain-finds cliche. 47: *Rook shows his Plumber badge to a vendor* Narrator: The old ones looked better. 48: *Alien spits slime from...I guess it's his trunk* Okay, I did not have to see that. 49: Ben, to Buglizard: Do I know you? Narrator: Yes, I'm your father (trollface) 50: Water Hazard: Oh, Water Hazard. Why can I ever get Humungousaur? Narrator: Ever heard of runnings gags? 51: *Water Hazard gets up* Colors on the Omnitrix symbol have been inversed...again. 52: Khyber: Two against one. Well, it seems that odds have become a little unsporting. Narrator: Dude, your pet OWNED THEM. And I still wonder why you think Ben Tennyson is 'worthy', when he got his butt kicked two times in a row. 53: *Terraspin sucks the gas from the bar* Terraspin: Well, you might be a cop. I'm a superhero. Narrator: A hero who makes others suffocate to death? Good one, Ben. Good one. 54: Psyphon: It seems you have...unterestimated me! Ben: Yeah, who wouldn't? Narrator: Ahem, Ultimate Alien Season 1 Episode 12. Reflected Glory. Any memories coming back, Ben? 55: *Psyphon kicks Armodrillo's butt* See? He owns you once again! 56: *Buglizard gets pushed back by an electric blast* Narrator: Hm...we had NRG, Water Hazard, Terraspin and Armodrillo so far. So...AmpFibian? *Shocksquatch appears* Narrator: NUUUUU 57: Psyphon: I must have that armor! Narrator: And I must have my 44 minutes of my life back! 58: Rook: Not so green that I let a tunnel collapse on me. I believe that was my first wisecrack! Narrator: *claps* Bravo, bravo! Woo hoo! 59: *Buglizard falls from the pipe, being black from the electric blast* Narrator: Hey, you stole that from Pokemon! Not cool, man. Not cool at all. 60: Max: So, how's your new partner? Ben: He fights okay...kind of a donut hole though. Narrator: He fights okay? Only OKAY?! Dude, he was more awesome than you in every conceivable way! And he has pupils. 61: *End credits play* '''Total Sin Count: 61' Sentence: ... ' BONUS ROUND!' ' AWFUL SOUND EFFECTS' 62: *Malware shoots a laser blast from his eye* 63: *Gwen shoots a mana blast* 64: *Gwen shoots another mana blast* 65: *Ben transforms into Lodestar* 66: *Ben transforms into Spidermonkey* 67: *Ben reverts back from Spidermonkey* 68: *Ben transforms into Cannonbolt* 69: *Ben reverts back from Cannonbolt* 70: *Ben transforms into Bloxx* 71: *Ben reverts back from Bloxx* 72: *Ben transforms into NRG* 73: *Ben reverts back from NRG* 74: *Ben transforms into Water Hazard* 75: *Ben reverts back from Water Hazard* 76: *Ben transforms into Terraspin* 77: *Ben reverts back from Terraspin* 78: *Ben transforms into Armodrillo* 79: *Ben reverts back from Armodrillo* 80: *Ben transforms into Shocksquatch* 81: *Ben reverts back from Shocksquatch* Total Sin Count: 81 Sentence: PSYPHON'S NERVOUS SYSTEM WEAPON ' '(in da face!) ' ' Category:OmniSins Category:User:Sci100 Category:Ultra3000 Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor